Tale of the fallen
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: By a Twist of fate twelve fallen one's return. Will it be enough to help konoha with upcoming battles? Or will their return only make it worse and speed up it's destruction?
1. the battle and resurrection

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.I only lay claim to the character of one Izumi namikaze and Yuzuki uchiha.I also borrowed some from the episodes involving the first and second

this is obviously gonna be AU!

**Return of the fallen**

Konoha was like a war zone. Orochimaru and his sound ninja's had tricked Sunagakure no Sato aka the village hidden by sand into helping them attack and destroy the hidden leaf village. They had made their first strike during the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken or the Chūnin Selection Exams. The sand village secret weapon the Ichibi jinchūriki Sabaku no Gaara had ran off with his two team mates and siblings Temari and Kankurō after a confrontation with team seven. Orochimaru had trapped the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in a barrier that seemed unbreakable. Many anbu and jounin had tried and failed to penetrate the barrier and could only watch in horror at the battle happening before them."To think I can fight with you again..." said Orochimaru as he stared fiercely at his ex sensei Hiruzen Sarutotobi.

Kidōmaru one of the sound four looked towards Tayuya and the two locked eyes and nodded."Hey they're going to start soon."" Be sure to expand a field inside took, shouted sakon."sure!" replied jirōbō The four then preceded to reinforced the barrier."Looks like I cannot leave so easily" noted the third hokage.

"kukuku foolish sensei do you honestly think you will be able to stop me? Don't forget now I know all of your trick's old man! I WILL BRING ABOUT KONOHA'S DOOM!" screamed Orochimaru before he started to do some hand seal's with e third hokage following close behind him. They both used jounin level Justus for a while before the snake sannin grew tired of the game. He decided to put his plan into action."KINJUTSU: HIMITSU TENSEI (forbidden jutsu: SECRET REINCARTNATION)!"

Sarutobi eyes widened. A technique no doubt based on his own teacher's jutsu? Orochimaru smirked at his old sensei's expression. "Ah, I see your mind is slowly catching up to what is happening eh sensei?" Sarutobi gave his former student a 'Are you freaking serious' look. Orochimaru continued with explaining his technique.

"This will bring back to life any group of people who I so wish to be born again. And all I have to do is sacrifice one soul to the shinigami kukuku"

Hiruzen looked at his student with wide eyes filled with horror.

"Who... WHO DID YOU BRING BACK!" screamed Hiruzen as he once again traded blows with the snake sannin. Orochimaru laughed, "Who do you think sensei? THE GREATEST HEROE'S OF THE LEAF! "He began to laugh hysterically when he saw his former sensei's face.

Hiruzen thought of all the possible people his former student could have brought back to life and became angry. "YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BRING BACK THIS VILLAGE'S GREATEST HERO'S AND USE THEM TO AID IN DESTROYING THE VILLAGE THEY ALL HELD DEAR TO THEIR HEART'S?"

"I dare because I want to see Konoha burn...for all the crimes it had committed against I and several other people including them! It will be very entertaining to see them bring down the very village they had sworn to protect. The only way to break the technique is for the one's brought back to either see someone who meant everything to them in life or for a relative to shout Kai"

After the snake sannin had finished his explanation he looked behind his old sensei and smiled. "Ah looks like it worked eh sensei?" the third hokage looked behind him and saw a mix of wind, fire and earth race towards six out of seven puddles of water and started mixing together into more three dimensional shapes. The now sole puddle of water started to follow suit alongside a tornadic like gust of wind. The puddle of water that was mixed with wind started forming a tall male like shape and a fair-skin flesh like outer lair with blonde looking spiky hair and light blue eyes, the puddle next to it the one with wind, fire and water mixing together formed a slender female like shape with long bright red hair and purple eyes.

In two other puddle's fire and water mixed together also formed a male shape and a female shape the female shape had fair skin and large pupil-less eyes with long red hair but this time tied into two buns.

Alongside the second female figure the other puddle had form a male shape with short, black, unkempt hair and black and red eye's. The fifth puddle of water formed into a female shape 2 inches shorter than male standing next to her. This person had long flowing black hair and red eyes.

The sixth puddle started forming into a tall tanned skinned male with large black eyes and black waist length hair, the last puddle and the tornadic gust of wind formed into one male and one female respectably, the male was tall and looked to have white shaggy hair with red face markings and red eyes.

The last of the group and fourth female had long dark golden blonde hair placed into two pigtails with bright blue eyes.

The appearance of these eight made the third hokage gasp There behind him stood his old teachers the first and second hokage's Hashirama and Tobirama Senju both in their old red and blue battle armor standing next to them was Mito Uzumaki known as the red bloody angel of the village hidden in the leaves and the first Kokage's wife as well as the first jinchūriki of Kyūbi the nine tail fox.

Mito was wearing the traditional war outfit of Uzushiogakure no Sato which was made up of a dark blue battle kimono with the red swirl of the Uzumaki clan on the back with a red sash and included a headband with the whirlpool symbol on it on being tied around her neck.

Next to Mito stood Kagami Uchiha who wore a black suit with armor over it his forehead protector was fastened around his forehead and he had on black sandals and a pouch strapped to his waist. Next to Kagami stood his wife Yuzuki Uchiha she wore a more feminine version of her husband outfit. Next to her stood Mito's best friend Izumi Namikaze known as the hidden leaf village's silent wind and the secret wife/lover of the second hokage.

Much like Yuzuki Izumi had on konoha's old shinobi war outfit with the konoha headband proudly displayed on her forehead. Beside her were the fourth hokage Konoha's yellow flash Minato Namikaze dressed in the usual jounin outfit and his wife Konoha's red hot blooded habanero Kushina Uzumaki dressed in ANBU wear.

'Damn looks like it didn't work all the way..." muttered the snake sannin disappointed that he could only summon a little over half of the group of people he had wanted.

'Awe well this will have to do' decided Orochimaru as he admired the result of his hard work. He then decided to unleash them onto the unsuspecting Village.

He shouted "GO FORTH AND DESTROY ALL YOU HAVE EVER PROTECTED IN THE LEAF!" as he opened up a hole in the barrier allowing the eight to escape before closing back up and continuing to do battle with his teacher.

* * *

Naruto and his team sprinted back to the to the center of town. They had managed to defeat the sand siblings and the kyuubi had lent Sakura and Sasuke some of his chakra mixed with Naruto's to keep them from passing out from chakra exhaustion.

The sand siblings had ran off with Gaara hanging onto both of his siblings.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura. "Keep defending the village!" Screamed a passing jounin who overheard her question. "Hai!" yelled team seven. As they continue to run they bumped into team eight and team ten.

"Hey you guy's let's go check out the academy see if they need any help over there." suggested Chouji who had a relative in the second year class.

"Excellent idea Chouji!" said Ino praising her teammate.

"How troublesome.." remarked Shikamaru who grew worried about his cousin Shikano.

" Oh yeah i need to check and see if my mom's cousin's kid is ok!" said Kiba

"ARF ARF" barked Akamaru.

Kiba laughed at what his dog had said and translated it to his friend's.

"And of course we need to see if his dog didn't run off scared."

Ino Yamanaka laughed and replied shaking her head.

"Same here i need to check on my cousin fu's little girl." said Ino as the rookie nine raced towards the academy.

'Hanabi i hope your ok' thought Hinata.

They neared the academy when they heard scream's ' That scream sounded familiar.' Thought team seven.

"Want to check it out you guys?" asked Naruto who got an affirmative from each person.

As they got closer to the noise it became obvious judging from the voice's that a group of Shinobi were harassing a small group of possible academy student's.

"Ah look what we have here boys a group of wannabe shinobi." said a cocky sounded male voice.

"Hey it must be our lucky day I see the group we're supposed to capture." replied a female voice.

The three cell team's looked over to the left and saw a group of sound shinobi surrounding a group of young academy student's." Hey you guy's isn't that Konohamaru,Udon,and Moegi?" asked Sakura pointing to three kid's in the front of the small group. "Hey yeah! It is the Konohamaru Corps!" growled Naruto.

"And that's Hinata's little sister and next to her is my idiotic cousin!" growled Kiba pointing towards a pale eyed girl and a wild looking boy near the back of the group.

Before anyone could reply Naruto was already next to the group of sound shinobi shouting.

"HEY JUST WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"YEAH GO BOSS!" shouted the Konohamaru Corps happy to see their hero.

"Has the Kyuubi brat's come to play?" said a brown haired hazel eyed older ninja much to the confusion of the rookie nine san Naruto.

Instead of replying Naruto did some hand signs and said

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly more than a dozen shadow clone's appeared and started attacking the group from sound.

Seeing the opening Naruto had provided the rest of the rookie nine motioned for the academy student's to follow them.

* * *

**Hanabi and Hinata**

Surprisingly Hanabi ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"Onee-chan!"

"its ok imouto everything will be ok I promise." Whispered Hinata as they led the scared academy student's to safety. All around the two sister's others were having a similar reunion.

* * *

**Inoshikacho **

"It was scary itoko" said one Hanako yamanaka to her elder third cousin as they along with their teammates/classmates shikamaru and shikano nara on their right and Chouji and choumo Akimichi on their left broke away from the group and headed towards the agreed ino-shika-cho clan safe place for young kids in an event of invasion.

"It's ok now Hanako don't worry this will all be over soon." replied Ino as she ran next to her fellow Yamanaka.

"Ugh how troublesome." said shikano in a lazy voice.

Shikamaru sighed and replied " Couldn't agree with you more."

The two Akimichi's were to busy muching to say anything...

* * *

**INUZUKA**

"Hey KIba nii-san GUESS WHAT!" barked Tetsu as he to split up from the group with his own fellow clan member.

"What Gaki?" asked Kiba slightly amused and slightly annoyed by his relative's hyperness.

"If it wasn't for you guy's showing up then me and Moken would have kicked some serious...

"WOOF WOOF"

The young Inuzuka was interrupted by his canine partner.

"Ah come on MOKEN WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!" complained Tetsu.

Kiba and Akamaru laughed and smirked at their relative's antic's.

"KIBA! TETSU!" both boy's looked towards where the yell was coming from and saw Tetsu's father

Menma Inuzuka finishing off some sound shinobi.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

the last three fell over dead.

"THAT...WAS AWESOME TOU-SAN!" yelled Tetsu as he admired his fathers handywork.

"less talking more fighting!" yelled a elder cousin fighting against a sand ninja nearby.

"HAI!" yelled Tetsu as he leaped into action.

* * *

**Shino and Shinjo**

After a quick good bye to his teammate's Shino led his clan mate a young boy name Shinjo

toward's a group of fellow Aburame's which included the young boys godfather and Shino's adopted brother Torune.

Torune turned and looked at the Aburame clan heir and his godson Shinjo.

He nodded swiftly toward's Shino as the clan heir joined in on the fight.

* * *

Five minutes after the fight started between Naruto and the sound ninja's one special jounin, one regular jounin and two ANBU's came running toward's the academy and spotted them.

"Naruto!" yelled the regular jounin.

Naruto looked over long enough to see said jounin do some hand seals which he immediately recognized and quickly jumped out of the way as a huge fireball came rushing towards the sound Ninja's who were caught off guard.

After they were dealt with the four man group surrounded Naruto.

" Where's your team Naruto-sama?" asked one ANBU who hair Naruto recognized from his childhood.

" Well you see Taka-kun..."

Naruto spent the next few minute's describing the event's that had transpired up to that point.

"Ah I see I see" said Taka who felt proud of his fellow shinobi and little brother figure.

" Yup now if you would please excuse me I must go meet back up with my team who should be returning any minute now from leading the Konoharmaru corps to safety."

"Naruto please allow us to escort you to where ever Haruno-san and Uchiha-san are." said a dark lavender haired female with a cat mask on.

Naruto started to complain about being able to defend himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked and saw Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto" Iruka said sternly.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" replied Naruto now slightly imitated by his old teacher.

"Please allow us to escort you to your team."

"But!"

"No BUT"S NARUTO!" yelled Iruka causing seveal Jounin running nearby to turn and look at the group.

Naruto mumbled insult's under his breath.

"What was that Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Oh nothing..." answered Naruto causing the two Jounin's in the group to sweat drop.

"Ok then LET'S GO!" said Taka. The group set off towards the stadium where the last round of the exam's were suppose to be held.

* * *

**KONOHAMARU CORPS AND 1/2 of team seven**

"Come on Konohamaru,Moegi,Udon me and Sasuke will lead you to a safe place!" said Sakura as she followed Sasuke.

"Um where is a safe space?" asked Moegi.

"Ummmm good point...uhh." Sakura and Sasuke stopped and thought about where to take the three shinobi pre-school kid's.

"hey let go! LET GO I SA-UMPH!"

"NO KONOHAMARU!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw Udon and Moegi on the ground and several sound ninja attempting to kidnap konohamaru.

Sakura gasped and touched Sasuke shoulder snapping him out of his thought's.

before they were able to do anything though three different yell's pierced the air.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON!"

" SIR UDON!"

"LADY MOEGI!"

Sakura looked toward's the direction of the yelling and saw Ebisu Konohamaru's private tutor and body guard alongside Eiji Mitokado eldest grandson of village elder Homura Mitokado and Aika Utatane eldest granddaughter of village elder Koharu Utatane running toward's them.

" I DEMAND YOU RELEASE THE GRANDSON OF THE THIRD HOKAGE IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Ebisu getting into fighting stance.

Ebisu demand made the sound ninja laugh.

" Oh please you don't stand a chance against us!" Said a orange hair female

" Hey isn't that the Uchiha brat we were sent to kidnap?" asked a black haired male.

Suddenly Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was about to scream when another hand found its way to her mouth.

"hush!" came the soothing voice of a female ANBU member.

"SAKURA-CHAN,TEME!,KONOHAMARU!,MOEGI,UDON!" came the voice of a relieved Naruto.

'Well there goes the element of surprise!' thought the group with Naruto.

"Baka!" shouted Iruka.

"Ha just more people to kill!" shouted the orange hair female as she and her team started fighting against the older leaf shinobi.

"Naruto! you and your team escort the Konohamaru corps to the Utatane clan compound! Moegi will show you the way!" shouted Aika as she clashed with the black haired male.

"Hai!" came the replies of team seven as they each grabbed a hold of a member of the Konohamaru corps and spread off with Moegi and Sakura leading the way.

* * *

**twenty minutes later**

"Naruto! come on Kakashi-sensei ordered us to get back to the stadium once we completed our missions." said Sakura looking back over her sholder at the knucklehead saying bye to his three academy friends.

"COMING SAKURA-CHAN! BYE KONO BYE MOEGI BYE UDON!"

"BYE NARUTO NII-SAN!" shouted the members of the Konohamaru corps as the went inside the utatane clan compound.

Naruto ran back to his teammate's who had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Took you long enough dobe." said Sasuke.

"AH SHUT IT TEME!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her two bickering teammates and dragged them to the stadium.

The three ran as fast as they could to the stadium and on the way they noticed that the fighting was for the most part over with since there were still some sound shinobi still fighting against the leaf.

Once they reached the stadium what they saw shocked them.

"shodaime?" whispered Sasuke seeing the person who defeated one of his ancestor's.

"nidaime?" muttered Sakura surprised to see the second Hokage who she had only heard about back in the academy.

Suddenly a yell pierced the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE SHODAIME NIDAIME AND YONDAIME HOKAGE DOING HERE,WHOSE THE FUCK ARE THE TWO DARK HAIR UCHIHA WANNABE'S AND WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO REDHEAD's AND BLONDIE?" screamed Naruto Confused.

...

...

...

All fighting cease in the stadium and eyes shifted to the only genin in the stadium.

Sasuke blink and glared at the dark haired People in armor.

Sakura gasped.

Naruto fumed.

Several jounin facepalmed.

The Yondaime Hokage and one of the unknown redheads stared intently at Naruto before jerking and falling to their knees.

'What the hell?' thought all the chuunin in the room.

"N -N- Nar-u-to?" gasped the Yondaime as the red head started crying.

'how do they know Naruto?' wondered both Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto thought it was some cruel joke..or maybe not maybe just maybe the fourth had truly come back from the dead with the other Hokages to finish off what he couldn't do when he was just a newborn. "K KA- KAI!" screamed Naruto forming a handsign

The Shodaime,Nidaime,and the other two female's all quit fighting apron hearing the forbidden jutsu placed on them being released and like the Yondaime and his wife they to jerked and fell to the ground gasping.

"Wha?" stuttered the blonde female who dropped her sword. "Ouch...huh wait a minute where am i?" said the red head who had fell next to her.

"It seems we were somehow freed from a mind controlling jutsu." said the Nidaime some ten feet away.

"It appears so brother." said the Shodaime who was next to him.

The second Hokage suddenly went wide eyed and stared unbelieving at his brother and fellow former Kage "Hashirama?" he asked in the calm collected voice he was known for.

"Yes brother?" replied Hashirama confused as to why his little brother was so shocked.

Before the second hokage could reply two voices filled the stadium.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD HASHIRAMA/TOBIRAMA?" shouted two recently reborn blonde and redhead female's.

before the two former hokage's could answer the jounin sensei's of the rookie nine plus team guy came running in with several other jounin's bringing up the rear .

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOME KINDA SICK JOKE OR SOMETHING?" shouted Tsume Inuzuka upon seeing Kushina.

"SEN- SEN-SENSEI?" sputtered Kakashi utterly shocked at seeing his Sensei in the flesh. "YONDAIME?" yelled Raidō Namiashi and Genma Shiranui two tokubetsu jōnin who used to be part of the fourth Hokage guard platoon.

Ignoring the Jounin's Minato and Kushina ran over to team seven and absent mindedly pushed aside both of Naruto's teammate's.

Kushina grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The yondaime whispered "s-s-son..."

Naruto mind was a mess.

Why was this lady hugging him?

Why did the yondaime call him son?

His whole life he was an orphan. Before he was thrown out of the orphanage the caretakers always told him he was a demon...all the villagers said so... If he was truly the son of the yondaime wouldn't jiji have told him?

Surely the old man who he had alway's looked up to and admired wouldn't have lied to him whenever he asked him if he knew who his parents's were.

"Naruto? What's wrong sweetheart?" asked the pretty looking lady looking at him with concern eyes.

The yondaime seeing the look of shock and disbelief on Naruto's face said in a somewhat steady voice

" ...why aren't you happy to see your parents? Surely when Sarutobi told you about us you wished to see us again. Why are you so sad?"

Naruto blinked and said numbly "The old man...he knew who my parent's were?"

Minato and Kushina looked at him with wide eye's.

'How could he not have told him' thought the couple.

Suddenly Naruto started trembling and jerked back breaking the embrace he had with the red haired lady.

" You two...are LYING!"

he took a sharp intake of breath.

"JIJI WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF HE KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE!" Screamed Naruto as he slowly backed away from them.

Unknowingly he backed away and bumped into a sound ninja.

suddenly another yell pierced the air.

" CAPTURE THE JINCHŪRIKI AND THE LAST UCHIHA!"

Everyone tensed and looked to see a group of enemy sound ninja's who had used several different body flickers to get into the arena with their weapons drawn.

Several kunai were thrown towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke manage to avoid getting hit while one successfully penetrated Naruto's jumpsuit and drugged deep into his skin. Naruto could feel a substance maybe poison or something enter into his bloodstream.

Pain...the one thing he could always count on being there.

As a ninja grabbed him Naruto thought 'finally...just finally maybe this will be the end for me...no more lies...no more hate...no more hurt.'

But atlas it wasn't meant to be.

The Nidaime with the help of the blonde female came and sliced through the group of shinobi bent on taking Naruto and Sasuke .

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM YOU ASSHOLES!" screamed the female with hate clearly in her voice.

Naruto glanced at her and then looked back towards the Yondaime and saw him and the red haired female who had hugged him locked in battle with the help of the Shodaime and the red haired bun lady against the last of the enemy ninja's .

As the last enemy dropped down dead the six came rushing back to check on the three members of team seven.

" Are you three all alright?"asked the bun lady observing the three and seeing various cuts and bruises.

"KAI!" yelled Sasuke when he saw the two dark haired people with sharringans coming after him.

The two stopped, jerked and fell down moaning.

"What the hell?" said Kagami and Yuzuki clinching their head.

Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over unconscious "NARUTO!" screamed Kushina and Minato before they too grabbed their head and fell to their knees with the four other reborn shinobi doing the same. "QUICK GET THESE NINE TO THE HOSPITAL!" yelled out Kakashi.

"HAI!" came the reply from around the stadium.

* * *

**AND CUT THAT DOES IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**:) **LOL so follow fav leave a review leave a flame idc just SHOW ME SOMETHING!

**edit: ok ok i edited the chapter a bit and added some stuff change some stuff and took out some stuff...**

**to the ones who reviewed and followed and junk tell me if its any better or if you liked the original chapter 1 better.(i have it saved on my h drive so that it wont delete on me like the second chapter of this story did... HEY AIN'T MY FAULT SCHOOLS OUT AND THEY WIPE OFF THE STUDENTS H DRIVES ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! i've been very busy with drivers ed and babysitting and vacation and junk...**


	2. Go back and look

**A/n:go back and re read chapter 1 I changed it somewhat... Tell me if you like it or if I should switch back to the original chapter.**


End file.
